


Germogli di felicità

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Early Work, F/M, Out of Character, Rare Pairings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Per un attimo si era illusa che Fred fosse davvero lì solo perché desiderava stare con lei. Non si era mai sentita sola come in quel periodo, e più passavano i giorni più si rendeva conto che tutto quello che aveva da offrire agli altri era aiuto con i compiti. Nient’altro.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Germogli di felicità

** Germogli di Felicità **

Hermione era seduta ad un tavolo a “I Tre Manici di Scopa”. Sorseggiava una Burrobirra, con aria assorta. Era da sola, intenta ad osservare gli altri ragazzi presenti nel locale.

Harry fissava Ginny, pochi tavoli oltre il suo, come se fosse l’unica ragazza esistente sulla faccia della terra.

E Ron, con il solito pudore che lo contraddistingueva, era avvinghiato a Lavanda, tanto che non si distingueva dove cominciasse uno e dove finisse l’altro.

La strega sospirò. Sapeva che si sarebbe dovuta rifiutare di andare ad Hogsmeade quel giorno. Non aveva nessun senso stare lì, con l’esclusiva compagnia di un libro di Antiche Rune.

Quando Fred Weasley si sedette di fronte a lei, con un balzo felino, la Burrobirra le andò di traverso. Cominciò a tossire sotto lo sguardo divertito del ragazzo.

“Buongiorno Hermione” le disse.

“Accidenti a te Fred! La delicatezza non è proprio un dono di famiglia!” inveì lei, boccheggiando per riprendere fiato. Lui scoppiò a ridere.

“Come sei scortese! Io ero venuto a salvarti dalla solitudine e tu mi ringrazi così?” vide la ragazza assumere un colorito rosso fuoco, e non poté fare a meno di continuare a sorridere.

“Per tua informazione, Fred, stavo benissimo da sola. Casomai non l’avessi notato, ho un libro con me e stavo cercando di studiare” dichiarò, tentando di fare un’espressione orgogliosa.

“Già, ed è esattamente per questo che sono venuto qui. Per aiutarti a studiare” Hermione non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere.

“ _Tu_ che aiuti _me_ a studiare, Fred? E di preciso quanto ne sai di Antiche Rune?” gli chiese, sarcastica. Lui scrollò le spalle.

“Una cifra molto vicina allo zero” ammise, facendola scoppiare a ridere.

Hermione scrutò negli occhi verdi del ragazzo, cercando di capire che cosa volesse da lei. Riteneva pressoché impossibile che l’unica ragione per cui si era seduto lì con lei fosse la sua compagnia. Negli ultimi sei anni le loro conversazioni si erano limitate a qualche presa in giro dei gemelli a suo discapito e parecchi rimproveri e punizioni per loro da quando lei era diventata Prefetto.

“Fred, falla breve: che cosa vuoi da me?” gli chiese, volendo essere diretta. Il ragazzo perse un po’ della sua spavalderia. Si schiarì la gola e tirò fuori dalla tasca un pezzo di pergamena.

“Ecco, l’altro giorno a lezione di Pozioni, dopo aver fallito miseramente nel preparare la Felix Felicis, Lumacorno ha avuto la felice idea di interrogarmi sulle Pozioni del sesto anno. E deve aver stabilito che non sono particolarmente abile nella sua materia, dato che mi ha rifilato una relazione di due rotoli di pergamena sul Distillato di morte vivente” le spiegò il ragazzo. Hermione arrossì.

Per un attimo si era illusa che Fred fosse davvero lì solo perché desiderava stare con lei. Non si era mai sentita sola come in quel periodo, e più passavano i giorni più si rendeva conto che tutto quello che aveva da offrire agli altri era aiuto con i compiti. Nient’altro.

“Va bene Fred. Ti do una mano io” mormorò, cercando di celare la sua delusione il meglio possibile. Fred notò il tono della ragazza, ma preferì tacere. Le sorrise, con aria felice.

“Perfetto! Allora che ne dici se usciamo di qui? Conosco un posto tranquillo in cui poter studiare” le disse. Lei scosse la testa, come per dire che le importava poco dove andassero o cosa facessero.

La realtà era che, nonostante Fred avesse avuto dei secondi fini per avvicinarsi a lei, un cambiamento d’aria le avrebbe comunque fatto bene. Decise dunque di soprassedere sul fattore “relazione di Pozioni” e seguì il ragazzo fuori dal locale.

Per un po’ camminarono in silenzio. La ragazza si guardava intorno, cercando di farsi catturare dal paesaggio e di cercare qualcosa che le impedisse di pensare.

Era settembre, non v’era traccia di neve, ma la giornata era comunque abbastanza fredda. Rabbrividì nel suo cappotto, catturando l’attenzione di Fred.

“Non puoi avere freddo! C’è il sole!” le disse, con un sorriso. Lei non mutò la sua espressione.

“Ci sarà anche il sole, ma ciò non toglie che io abbia freddo” ribatté, senza aggiungere una parola. Il ragazzo sospirò.

“Hermione se non ti va di darmi una mano, basta dirlo. Credo che sopravvivrò” le sorrise, cercando di farle capire che non se la sarebbe presa.

“Non fa niente Fred. L’hai detto anche tu, non avevo niente di meglio da fare. Ero da sola” il suo tono amaro, mise Fred a disagio.

“Io... ecco, non volevo dare l’impressione di essere venuto da te solo perché mi serviva aiuto. L’avrei fatto comunque” le spiegò. Lei sembrava poco convinta, ma già più allegra. A quel punto si fermò, guardandosi intorno.

“Fred, ma dove diavolo stiamo andando?” gli chiese. Avevano superato Hogsmeade già da un po’, ed Hermione era certa che quella che si stagliava all’orizzonte fosse la Foresta Proibita.

“So di non essere una persona particolarmente assennata ma... ti prego, per una volta non fare domande e fidati di me” le disse, tendendole una mano. Arrossendo come non mai, Hermione la prese, e lo seguì.

Come aveva previsto, ben presto si ritrovarono fra i fitti alberi della foresta. Si sforzava di non fare domande al ragazzo, ma non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi fino a che punto si sarebbero inoltrati.

Ad un certo punto, fu colpita dalla luce. Senza rendersene conto, erano arrivati in una zona in cui gli alberi erano radi, vestivano i mille colori dell’autunno e circondavano un corso d’acqua rigoglioso. Hermione rimase a bocca aperta. Non aveva mai visto quel luogo, ignorava persino il fatto che la Foresta Proibita fosse attraversata da un torrente. Girò su se stessa, lasciando che i suoi occhi si perdessero nei tappeti di foglie rosse e marroni, nel grigio vivo delle rocce umide. Poi si avvicinò lentamente al corso d’acqua che, pur essendo probabilmente poco profondo, aveva in sé i riflessi del cielo, che lo tingevano di un piacevole blu oltremare. Si voltò verso Fred, ancora con il viso colmo di meraviglia.

“Come conosci questo posto?” mormorò, come se non avesse abbastanza voce per riuscire a parlare. Fred sorrise di fronte alla sua espressione.

“Non ti dimenticare del fatto che io e George tendiamo a considerare poco i limiti imposti dalle regole di Hogwarts. Posso dire di conoscere la foresta bene quasi quanto Hagrid” le spiegò, con tono orgoglioso. La raggiunse sulla riva del torrente, e si sedette accanto a lei.

“Te ne devo dare atto Fred Weasley, questo posto è decisamente meglio dei Tre Manici di Scopa” dichiarò Hermione con un sorriso. Il suo malumore era scomparso nel momento esatto in cui aveva posato gli occhi su quel luogo, emblema del trionfo della natura sull’uomo. Era intatto, un piccolo Paradiso Terrestre in cui quel giorno le era stato consentito l’accesso. Improvvisamente non le importava più del perché Fred fosse con lei, le bastava essere lì, a godersi i raggi del sole e i mille rumori degli esseri viventi. Si voltò verso il ragazzo, con aria dolce.

“Allora, di preciso quanto sai sul Distillato di Morte Vivente?” gli chiese, tornando in un attimo conscia del fatto che quella era la ragione per cui erano lì. Lui le sorrise.

“All’incirca quanto ne so di Antiche Rune” comunicò. Hermione represse un gemito, ma si mise solerte a dirgli tutto quello che era necessario sapere sulla pozione, mentre lui prendeva alacremente appunti.

Dopo quasi un’ora, Fred aveva finito di scrivere la sua relazione. Hermione era stremata, non era stato facile spiegargli come si preparava la pozione. La curiosità del ragazzo lo rendeva sicuramente una persona sveglia, ma un pessimo pozionista. Avevano discusso per quasi un quarto d’ora sul perché dovesse necessariamente mescolare la pozione in senso antiorario, e alla fine Hermione aveva rinunciato a spiegargli che non c’era una ragione precisa, ma che era così che andava preparata.

Le era decisamente venuto mal di testa.

Il sole stava quasi per tramontare, conferendo al paesaggio intorno a loro un aspetto ancora più magico. I colori divennero più vivi, più intensi. Hermione rimase assorta a fissare le acque del torrente, che il vento trascinava velocemente, rendendole sempre più impetuose e sempre più blu.

Fred la guardava, con un sorriso. Gli piaceva quell’aspetto di Hermione. Quando l’aveva conosciuta si era convinto che fosse una delle solite secchione, capaci di studiare molto e di pensare poco. Negli anni si era dovuto ricredere: la ragazza era più riflessiva di quanto non amasse dare a vedere.

Non riuscì a resistere all’istinto di sfiorarle la guancia con un dito. Hermione si voltò, rossa in viso. Il ragazzo le sorrise.

“Grazie” le disse, incapace di esprimere altrimenti le sensazioni che lo stavano agitando.

“Nessun problema. Tutto sommato è stato piacevole” si guardò di nuovo intorno “Anzi, grazie a te per avermi portato qui. Questo posto è... surreale” aggiunse, con tono sognante. Lui le si avvicinò.

“Hermione...” mormorò. Lei trattenne il fiato. Era decisamente troppo vicino. Ma non poteva negare che quella vicinanza le piacesse parecchio. Sentiva il suo respiro sul viso, e poteva vedere tutte le sfaccettature dei suoi occhi, verdi, puri, disarmanti. Non disse una parola. Si limitò a colmare lo spazio che ancora rimaneva fra loro due, posandogli delicatamente un bacio sulle labbra.

Per qualche attimo, nessuno dei due si mosse. Quando sembrarono essersi abituati a quell’emozione, del tutto nuova, cominciarono a cercarsi con le mani, a dare baci sempre più profondi, come se volessero assaggiarsi, scoprire tutto l’uno dell’altra senza bisogno delle parole.

Passarono pochi minuti prima che si separassero. Entrambi avevano il fiato corto e lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso, come per paura che alzando gli occhi in direzione dell’altro tutto quello che stava loro intorno sarebbe sparito, con la stessa magia con cui quel luogo li aveva cullati fino a quel momento.

“Tutto questo mi sembra così poco reale” sussurrò Hermione, più alla natura circostante che a Fred. Con la coda dell’occhio lo vide sorridere.

“Eppure lo è” le disse, per poi scoppiare a ridere. Hermione a quel punto trovò il coraggio di guardarlo. Non era la solita risata di Fred, quella di scherno, o di divertimento. Era una risata di _gioia_. Lei arrossì, pensando di essere parte di quella gioia.

“Si sta facendo sera. Credo che sia meglio che ce ne andiamo, prima che a scuola ci diano per dispersi” dichiarò, ritrovando un po’ del suo buonsenso. Il suo volto era triste. Fred smise di ridere, e le mise una mano sotto il mento.

“Perché quest’espressione?” le chiese, incuriosito. Lei scrollò le spalle.

“Tutto questo sparirà nel momento in cui ce ne andremo. E tutto ciò che è successo qui, qui resterà” sussurrò. Fred le diede un delicato bacio sulla fronte.

“Questo è solo un luogo, Hermione. I luoghi sono custodi di segreti, è vero, ma non li rubano a chi li possiede. Questa non è la nostra meta, ma solo il nostro punto di partenza. Ricorda, l’inizio è là dove si arriva*” le spiegò, facendola sorridere apertamente. Si alzarono entrambi, e si presero per mano.

“Quindi mi prometti che anche quando saremo fra le fredde mura di Hogwarts, tutto questo sopravvivrà?” chiese la ragazza, abbracciando il paesaggio con un gesto della mano.

“Io credo di sì. Ma se ti può far sentire meglio, sappi che questo luogo resterà qui per sempre. Se dovessimo dimenticare qualcosa, possiamo sempre tornarci” le fece l’occhiolino. Hermione assunse un’aria sarcastica.

“Va bene. Credo che le occasioni non mancheranno. Sarà per la prossima relazione. Del resto, non sarai mai un buon pozionista” lo prese in giro, guadagnandosi un colpo affettuoso sul braccio.

S’inoltrarono di nuovo nella foresta, sempre mano nella mano. Era buio, e dovevano essere cauti nel muoversi in mezzo agli alberi.

L’orario del coprifuoco era probabilmente passato da un bel po’, ma per una volta ad Hermione non importava nulla.

Sì, era un inizio. L’inizio di qualcosa. Ed era decisamente un buon momento per cominciare a trasgredire alle regole.

Continuò a camminare accanto a Fred: la trasgressione più grande, era lui. Sorrise. Era sbocciato dalla sua solitudine qualcosa di nuovo, di fresco. Repentino, quasi brutale, eppure profondo. Hermione si sentiva addosso i colori della natura, si sentiva parte della foresta che stava attraversando, conscia che quello non era l’addio ad un irripetibile pomeriggio d’autunno, in cui tutto era cambiato.

Non vedeva l’ora che Lumacorno affibbiasse a Fred un'altra relazione.


End file.
